Pharaoh Shinigami
by Ulquilove404
Summary: During the Battle City tournaments, Yami Yugi loses a duel, and is sent to the Shadow Realm. But, he is instead sent to the Soul Society, where he meets some old friends, and some new. But, what happens when an unexpected turn takes place? ByaIshi AteMan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bleach**

**Also, this is after The Winter War, and during Battle Cit tournaments.**

Bleach POV

_Why, did they make me the new captain of seventh division? _Ulquiorra sighed. After his defeat against Ichigo, he showed up in Soul Society. He still remembers everything. Even the time when he arrived in the World of the living with Yammy.

But when, captain-commander Yamamoto found Ulquiorra lying in the streets of Runkongai, he immediatly took him in, and put Sereitei into lock down.

_"What are you doing here, arrancar?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is I came hear after my defeat against Kurosaki."_

_"Your defeat? Does that mean you're purified?"_

_I shrugged, and looked down. No, hollow hole. I felt the left side of my head. No hollow mask. "Guess so. But, I remember everything. Does that mean you'll kill me?"_

_"Hmm? Taking what should happen with acceptance? Are you a friend or foe?"_

_"I only served under Aizen through fright. But, it seems that he is no longer of importance to me. I won't attack, so I'm a friend, I guess." The old man thought about it. "Alright, if you say so. But, I will have to put you in a division to prove your words. You will be put in seventh division,as vice-captain."_

_That surprised me. "Why are promoting me to vice captain? I haven't done anything in the division yet."_

_"Because the former vice-captain has been promoted captain of ninthe division, and captain Komamura has been killed in the war. Seventh division is undergoing chaos, and needs a leader." That makes sense. "Alright, I'll take the spot."_

Ulquiorra woke up from his flashback, went back to work on his papers. Tonight's the party for his becoming of captain, and he has been forced to go. Sorry, that's an understatment. He has been _threatend_ by his third seat officer Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, who remebers Ulquiorra as much Ulquiorra remembers him.

There was a knock on the door to his office and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked in. He looked as graceful, and noble as ever. The only difference is a scar on the side of his head, but it's covered by his silk like midnight hair. Hair much like Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra stood up and greeted the captain. "What may I do you for, Captain Kuchiki?"

He shrugged. "I just came to see how you're doing on your first day of being a captain, Captain Schiffer." That surprised him a little. The great, noble Byakuya Kuchiki was seeing how he was doing. "Umm, a little hard work, but nothing I'm not used to." Byakuya nodded in agreement. "So, wanna get ready for that party tonight?" Ulquiorra shrugged and nodded. he followed Byakuya out and got ready for the party.

Yu-Gi-Oh Pov

"I summon the Dark Magician, in defense mode!" On top of a Kaiba Corp blimp, a duel against Yami and Bakura was taking place. To everyone's astonishment, Yami was losing. His life points were down to 115, and Bakura's 3000. "Uh uh. Pharaoh, I believe you will be taking a trip to the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh's eyes widened when Diabound attacked him head on.

His life points dropped to 0, and his soul was sent to the shadow realm. "YUGI!" Tristan, Joey, and Tea ran up to the short boy and kneeled by him. "Hey, you guys..." Yugi greeted them, still a little tired. He sat up. Noticing his saddened and worried face, Tea wanted to know what's wrong. "Hey, Yugi what's wrong?"

"Hey, come on pal. You just escaped the Shadow Realm. You should be happy!"

"Joey, it's not that I escaped it. It's the fact that it took the Pharaoh!" As soon as everyone heard this, they yelled simetanously. "Why-"

"How-"

"This is-"

"Guys! Stop. Think about. Yugi's soul was in the millineum puzzle. So, he was safe from being sucked into the Shadow Realm." That was true. "Oh, man. I feel bad for the guy."

The Pharaoh woke up in a strange place with Japanese style huts. "Wait, This isn't what the Shadow Realm is supposed to be, is it?" Yami stood up and wiped the dust off his...Skirt? "What the...?"

"Hey, are you lost?" Yami turned around and found a guy in a black kimono, and black hakama. He had a white vest thing over his kimono and hakama. There was a sword strapped to his waist, and he had shoulder length midnight hair. The two things that stood out the most though, were his incredibly chalky pale skin, and bright green cat-like eyes. "Who're you?"

The man helped Yami up. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. What about you?"

"Umm...You can call me Yami." the man's eyes widened at the name. "A-are you sure?"

"Well, that's what my friends call me. I don't know my true name. where am I anyways?"

"You are in Soul Society. Rukongai, to be more specific. Over there is Sereitei. That is the region of Soul Society. Come with me, and I will explain everything." yami hesitated, but went with Ulquiorra anyways. "So, to start things, I am a shinigami, also known as a death god. There are more of them in Sereitei, but we are all split up into thirteen divisions. We are known as Gotei thirteen. In each division, there are twenty seated officers, includin a captain and vice-captain." Yami gasped. "What are you, then?"

"I am the captain of seventh division, Captain Schiffer. I do not have a vice captain, but I will find one when the time is right." Yami was left astonished.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Sereitei, Yami looked around. Compared to Rukongai, this place was actually well kept. "Captain Schiffer." Yami then noticed a small white haired boy dressed the same way as Ulquiorra. "Captain Hitsugaya. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But, who is your friend?" Ulquiorra looked at Yami, and Yami immediatly got the message. He smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Yami. or, atleast it is until I find my real name." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Real name? What do you mean? And Yami is a Japanese name. You look more like an Egyptian."

"That is because I am an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who sealed his soul within the Millineum Puzzle to save the world from darkness five thousand years ago. I lost my memories aswell. Therefore, I do not know my true name." Yami looked at the two captains, and realized his vision was failing. "H-hey. Are you okay?" And Yami passed out.

Yami woke up to find that he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and found that two shinigami were desperatly watching him. One had brown spiky hair and teal eyes, with the same eye markings as Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. They both , she wasn't as serious lookingas the man. He had long chesnut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. They both had tan skin. And then the girl jumped up. "Oh, Pharaoh! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mana! He doesn't remember us! So get off him now!" Yami only stared at them. Then, the man bowed. "My, king. My deapest apologies. I know that you do not remember us, but you can trust me. I used to be your loyal priest. My name is Mahad. The girl that just jumped on you is Mana." _Mahad and Mana. At least I know a little of my past._ "Y-you don't need to bow like that. And, you can just call me Yami." They both looked confused, and Yami didn't know why. "Why Yami?" Mana asked what Mahad seemed to dissaprove of. "Because I do not remember my name." That made sense to them. Just then, a women with a braid going down the front walked in. She wore the same thing as Ulquiorra and Hitsugaya. _I take it she is a captain._ The two stood up and bowed immediatly. "Good afternoon, Captain Unohana, m'am." She smiled. "Good afternoon. And young Pharaoh, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"You passed out. My best guess is you felt the reiatsu, which might have activated your own, and you passed out from hunger." _Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry. _" I am pretty hungry." Unohana smiled. "Okay then. Mana, will you go get something? I would do it myself, but I feel Captain Commander coming, so I need to stay here." Mana nodded and went to go find some food. An old man with a long beard walked in. "Greetings, Captain Unohana, Vice-Captain Malik, and Pharaoh." The old man looked at Yami and opened his mouth. "You look like a strong, young man. I have come here to put you into a division. Normally, I'd send you to the Shinigami Academy, but these are desperate times, and we are running short on shinigami. So, I will have you find your zanpakuto and learn on the job. You will be put in seventh dicision, under the supervision of Captain Schiffer." Yami smiled, and decided to accept. Well, he didn't really have a choice. "Okay. Thank you, sir." Mana walked in with a plate of...Honestly, Yami didn't know what that was. "Here you go, Pharaoh." She was very cheerful, and he could see why they may have been friends. "Hmm? You two know eachother?" Mana looked at Mahad. Mahad thought for a second. "Well, in ancient Egypt, we, well I served under the Pharaoh. Mana was his childhood friend, but he doesn't remember us."

"I couldn't blame him either. Five thousand years sealed in a broken puzzle, I bet can really do stuff to you."

"My king, who solved the Millineum Puzzle?"

"Ummm...A boy named Yugi Moto, who lives in Domino City." Mahad nodded. Unohana looked at Mana. "Mana, what is this meal you brought Yami?" She looked at with disgust. "Oh, this is an ancient Egyptian meal. It used to be your favorite. Goat, hand ground bread, dates, chick peas and milk." _It does look good. _"Thank you, Mana." Yami gave her a warm smile, and enjoyed the goat. "Well, when you are done, Captain Kuchiki will take you down to the training fields so that you can acheive your zanpakuto." Yamamoto noticed Yami's confused looks. Then, Mahad stepped in. "A zanpaku-to is basically a sword that is born from your conscience. It comes with a spirit. Each zanpaku-to has a name and release command that transforms it into its shikai, which is the first release of the zanpaku-to. Zanpaku-to is the primary weapon of the shinigami, and is used to purify a **hollow** by cutting its white mask."

Mana explained a hollow. "You see, when someone dies, their soul has a chain in thier chest. That is called the chain of fate. When someone doesn't arrive in Soul Society, that is because they still have connections to Earth, and don't wanna leave."

"When someone's chain of fate is severed, that creates a hole in their chest, and a white mask forms around their head, thus creating a hollow. But, there are other ways to become a hollow. Either, you are driven by sin, or regret, or another hollow eats you." Everyone looked towards the door where the voice had come from. A tall man with weird things in his midnight black hair, a white vest thing, and a light green scarf stood there looking proud and noble. "Oh, Captain Kuchiki. I didn't even notice you come in. How long were you here?"

"Just enough to help explain a hollow. Also, to give an example of a zanpaku-to. This is my zanpaku-to, Senbonzakura." The man held up a katana with a pink hilt. Yami finished eating his delightful meal, and wondered what to do next. "Umm." Captain Kuchiki looked over at the Pharaoh, and rememberd. "Are you finished with your meal? If so, then we need to get you into shinigami clothes, and get your zanpaku-to." Yamamoto handed Yami a shinigami outfit, and directed him to the nearest bathroom. Everyone, except Mana and Mahad, were a little embarassed at the fact that Yami is wearing a skirt, that stopped just above the knees.

Yami stepped into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror to see what everyone is fretting about. He could not believe his eyes. He wasn't in his school uniform, or a was he a pale man. Yami was a deep, Egyptian tan. He had golden head wear, bracelets on his wrists and on the top of his biceps. He had two piercings in each ear, with the first earrings hanging low. On his neck was ring necklace, and a double loop in loop hand woven golden chain. He was wearing authentic white Egyptain linen, and a gold belt around his waist, and a navy blue cape, and white slip on shoes. "That's your true form."

"Mana..."

"Pharaoh, I am so glad that you are okay. Please promise, when this whole memory loss thing is done, you will join Master Mahad and I in the gotei thirteen for real." she was on the verge of tears, and Yami didn't like seeing people cry. He went over, put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Of course. But, I will still be allowed to see my friends in the modern world, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. But, may I come and meet them?"

"Of course Mana." She smiled. "I better give you some privacy, so that you can change. Bye."

Yami smiled, and dressed into the shinigami clothes. He dicided to leave the bracelets, head dress, earrings, and choke necklace on. They looked pretty cool on him. He left and gave his original outfit to Mahad, who will safetly store it. They headed down to the training field with Captain Kuchiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the training field, Mana and Mahad were teaching Yami some Kido before he got his zanpaku-to. Yami was doing very well for someone who didn't know much on Soul Society. Maybe it's because of the Millineum Puzzle around his neck. Or, maybe it was the fact that he was an ancient pharaoh who saved the world from being engulfed by shadows. Who knows?

"Alright. That is enough Kido practice. It is time to for the Pharaoh to find his zanpaku-to. Vice captain Malik, go find Captain Schiffer for me. Mana, you just stay out of the way."

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki." they yelled in unison. Years, and years together brought them practice. "Now, Pharaoh, close your eyes and focus all your reiatsu into your mind. Once you here a voice that states its name, that is your zanpaku-to. What you say is its name, and to command me." Yami closed his eyes, and concentrated. He has done this Yugi before, so this shouldn't be too hard.

_Hmm? A desert? Hey that's the Nile river! And over there's the Egyptian pyramids! I'm in Egypt! Out of the blue came a dark skinned man with blue eyes, and ancient Egyptian style eye make up. He was wearing a jade green, and sky blue sacred kilt, and blue sandals. He was mostly bald, except for a black ponytail with gold beads on the end. He also had what seemed to be a tattoo of an ankh on his forhead. He also had a beaded hand woven necklace that Pharaohs wear. "I am Atem Shenushe. My command is 'Rain o'er Pharaoh's Land' " I reached out my hand, and yelled, "Obey me, Atem Shenushe!" Now he's a sword? Weird, but I've seen stranger._

Yami woke from his zanpaku-to encounter. In his hand was a sheathed zanpaku-to. The hilt wrapping was a sky blue, while the diamond shaped spaces were a jade green. The guard was a jade green cartouche with sky blue zig zag lines. The sheath was also a sky blue. Mana appeared over his shoulder to look at it. "Oh, it's so pretty. I especially like the guard." Yami looked up and Captain Kuchiki looked at her dissaprovingly. "Mana, do not crowd our guest. What do you mean, you especially like the guard? What symbol does it hold?"

"Well, let's see. It is in the shape of a cartouche, which usually symbolizes a Pharaoh. In ancient Egypt, a Pharaoh would carve his name on this, because it was believed to protect the name. The Egyptain name for this is 'Shenu.' The blue squiggle lines are very similar to that of the pool symbol, which basically means water. The Egyptian word for this is 'She'. What's your zanpaku-to's name?"

"Umm. Atem Shenushe." Mana gleamed at the Egyptian name. Especially since Atem was his ancient name. But, she'll tell him that later. Captain Kuchiki, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled at the name. "Mana, I don't get why you're so worked up over the name of a zanpaku-to." The voice didn't come from Captain Kuchiki, but from a smooth monotone voice. Captain Schiffer arrived next to Mahad. "Well, because silly, it's an Egyptian name! And Atem..." Mana looked over at Mahad who finished for her. "Atem happens to be Yami's true name. He is known as Pharaoh Atem. I know because I worked with him and his father always assigned me the job of protecting him as a prince." Atem's eyes widened, not a fractionally, but ebough to make it seem that they may pop out. He knew his name now. His real name.

Just then a flash back came to him. It was him as a baby in his father's arms. Then, there was him as a toddler learning how to walk. He fell down, and started to cry. His father encouraged him to keep walking, and to be strong. He was a very gentle father. Atem woke up from the memories, and realized evryone was staring at him. "Oh, sorry. Just memories of the past." Ulquiorra, and Byakuya didn't care, while Mana and Mahad were excited. "Well, Pharaoh, it is time for us to leave. Come on now and I'll show you your quarters. After that we have a mission, so do what you need to do, and come over to my office." Atem nodded, and followed. Everyone was staring at the Pharaoh as he and Ulquiorra walked to Atem's quarters. It was cozy. It wasn't big, enough for Atem's pleasure. He may be a Pharaoh, but he still is a good sport, and takes what he gets. He looked around, and smiled. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, a couple closets, and a bathroom. Just enough for a single person to live there. On the bed was a little out of place though. There was a thick white blanket, and navy blue sheets. Atem went over, and felt that the bedding was light cotton. Even the blanket, and pillow cases. They were so soft. _'Once you are done with what you need to do, come to my office.' Where is his office?_ Atem strapped his zanpaku-to to his waist, and headed out, locking the door behind him.

He found a squad member and asked where the captain's office was. The member pointed down the alley and Atem went down.

In the office were a mix of different people arguing. One was a tall man with tattoos, and extrodinary bright red hair in a ponytail. Another was another tall man with spiky bright orange hair, and a huge sword strapped to his back. There was also a short girl with shoulder length black hair, and a women with cherry blond hair, and the largest chest Atem has ever seen on a girl. She sounded a lot like Mai Valentine. There was also a tall, broad man with electric blue hair, and a man with closed eyes, a wicked smile, and silver hair. Mana, Mahad, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya were there too.

Mana noticed Atem and jumped on him, nearly hugging him to death. "Pharaoh!"

"Mana, get off of him!"

"Ahh, Mahad, don't be such a stick in the mud. I was just having fun with our old friend."

"Ummm. Who is this?"

"I am Atem. Who're you?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." The orange haired one and the short one went up to Atem next. "Don't mind that blue haired idiot. He's always been like that. Anyways, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this little midget here is Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's head, but was immediatly flung against the wall. "Would you like to try that again, moron!" The red haired one laughed hard. "I'm Renji Abarai, Vice captain of sixth division. You've already met my captain." The cherry blond women introduced herself with the closed eyed man next. "Awwwwww, you're so cute! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice captain of tenth division. This little kid here is my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro snapped back. "Matsumoto!"

"Awww, don' be like dat, lil' Shiro. Anyway, Ma name is Gin Ichimaru, Capt'n o' third division." Well now that everyone has introduced themselves to Atem, they started thinking about the mission. "Aaawww, man. Where's Ulquiorra!"

"Calm down Kitty. I'm sur' he'll be here soon. But, I wonder what 'bout this mission is so 'mportant dat it needs four capt'ns, an' three vice capt'ns."

"We are going to something called the Battle City tournaments. Captain Commander Yamamoto has signed us up for it. He says that there is a lot of dark reiatsu in that area, and we need to investigate. Here, I brought something for each of you too." Ulquiorra, who appeared out of nowhere handed out duel disks, and decks of duel monsters cards. Luckily, Atem still had his deck and duel disk. He looked at his Dark Magician and sighed. Renji looked up and saw that Atem already had a duel disk and cards. "Yo, atem. Where'd you get those?"

"I got the duel disk when I signed up for the tournament. The deck I put together." Renji nodded and turned back to his. Mahad was slightly fascinated. "Do you guys think that we can train a little with these?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Once we get to the World of the Living. Atem and Mahad, you two will be the first to battle eachother." Something opened and lead the group to the Battle City tournament.

Atem stpped onto the blimp in his gigai, and immediatly spotted Yugi. A smile lit his face and the others didn't know why. "What! Pharaoh! How are you here? You're supposed to be in the Shadow Realm! And who are your friends? Looks like Mahad still here also!" Mahad's eyes widened when he saw the Millinuem Ring. "Bakura! What are you doing with the Millineum Ring?" Mana was really scared now. "B-Bakura? I thought we defeated him." From behind Atem, she noticed a smaller, paler version of the Pharaoh staring at them. "Pharaoh? I thought you were in the Shadow Realm?" Before Atem could say anything, Grimmjow interupted. "Who are you people? Man, why did Old Man Yamamoto give _me_ this mission?"

"Ooooh, stop complainin' Grimmy kitty. Ya' also interuppted da Pharao'." Atem nodded thanks to Gin, and thought about how he should explain. "Well, you see. I didn't end in the Shadow Realm, but instead I wound up in this place called Soul Society-"

"Dat's where he met us!" Toshiro wasn't too happy with Atem, Grimmjow, or Gin. "You guys, you just blew our **COVER!**" Toshiro's outburst turned the railing into ice. "Uh oh." was all Grimmjow said. Gin wasn't smiling any more, realizing his mistake, and Atem stayed the same. Yugi was confused now. "What cover?" Atem answered. "We're shinigami. And we didn't blow our cover. Yugi is trustworthy, and won't tell anyone, and Bakura nor Marik are here." Yugi smiled, and added, "And Kaiba won't believe anything you say. Also, if Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, or Duke were here, they won't really care. Well, Joey, and Tristan might freak out, but we all have seen some pretty weird stuff." Mana crouched down infront of Yugi, fascinated with the similarities between the Pharaoh and him. "Wow, so you're Yugi Moto. You look so much like the Pharaoh. Hi, my name is Mana." She smiled and waved. "Hey, Yug, what's with the commotion? I'm trying to eat!" A blond man's eyes comically widened when he saw the pharaoh. "Uh...Pharaoh! You're back, eehh. How'd you get back from the Shadow Realm?"

Atem shrugged. "Hard to explain, Joey." But, Joey wasn't listening. "Hey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mai! Get up here!" Just then a blond haired women, a brown haired girl, a brown haired man, and a black haired man came up. "Joey. what is it that you have t-" The brown haired girl noticed the tan pharaoh standing there, smiling. "Pharaoh! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Nice to see you too, Tea." The black haired man was staring at Ulquiorra, who was staring back. "Hey, Ulquiorra. I think you've got a twin. Midnight black hair, and deep green eyes."

"Shut up Grimmjow. There is no way that I am related to this human."

"The name's Duke!"

"Calm, down Duke. Hi, I'm Tristan. The blond moron is Joey. The other blond is Mai. And you probably already know Yugi." Matsumoto stepped up. "Wow, you're beautiful, Mai. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. This kid here is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"You just love testing my patience. And it's Hitsugaya!" Tristan looked at the strangers, and then Kaiba, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion came up. "Alright, I want each of you to introduce yourselves. State your name, and age." Kaiba didn't make a very good first impression on the shinigami. Rukia went first.

"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm fifteen years old." They went down the line from right, to left. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. I am twenty five."

"Renji Abarai. I'm fifteen."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old as well." Gin was up next, who was smiling, as always.

"Hallo, mah name is Gin. Gin Ichimaru. I'm twenty one. It's a real pleasure ta meet ya."

"You can call Rangiku, though my full name is Rangiku Mastumoto. I'm twenty one as well."

Toshiro wasn't too thrilled, but he went anyways. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. But, you call me Hitsugaya, got it? I'm...twelve."

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, age nineteen years old."

"I am seventeen, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. You can call me Grimmjow."

"My name is Mahad. I am nineteen."

"Hi, I'm Mana. I am fourteen." Atem didn't introduce himself. Everyone al;ready knew who he was. Then, Marik stepped up. "I guess I better intoduce myself. I am Marik Ishtar. And this is my sister, Ishizu."

"Nice to meet you. Pharaoh, may I talk to you, Mana, and Mahad in private?" Atem nodded, and the three followed Ishizu into a quiet room.

"Pharaoh, my necklace showed me that you were coming with these strangers. It also showed me that you now know your true you trust me, can you tell me who these people really are? And do you know what your name is?"

Atem completely forgot about the Millineum Necklace. "Yes. My name is Atem. And we are all shinigami." Mahad stepped forward, and bowed. "Greetings. As you know, I am Mahad. I served the Pharaoh long ago as his priest."

"And I'm his childhood friend!" Atem chuckled. Ishizu smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my king. I promise that I will keep this a secret. Also. You are now back in the tournament. Bakura has been disqualified for cheeting." And then she handed Atem the Millineum Ring and left. Atem looked over at Mahad. " this?"

"Uh, but...?"

"It seems that it has been yours first. So, I am giving it back." Mahad smiled and took it. "Thank you, my king." _"Now, will all duelists meet for the next duel." _And they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back. I have more chapters coming up. I kind of ran out of words to describe, but hopefully it's enough. I had to put the hollow attacks in. I mean, what good is Bleach without the hollows? I do not own Bleach or Yugioh.  
**_

The shinigami group met up with Yugi's and walked down the hall. Before any of them could reach the room, a massive reiatsu hit them. "What is that?" Yugi managed to get closer to Tea. "Pharaoh, what's going on?" Sighing, he decided to show Yugi. As soon as the reiatsu lifted, he swallowed a mod pill, and his spirit left his body. The other shinigami did as well. "Alright, time for some action! Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Renji! We need to out side before you break anything!"

"Right, I got a little excited. Sorry Rukia.

Up on top, Yugi's group watched in amazement. Nothing happened really, except for the fact that everyone turned into shinigami. "Now you can release."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword turned into a giant thing with spikes.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hiyorinmaru!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Tea turned over to Atem. "Hey, Pharaoh. You have a sword too. Does yours do anything?" Atem just remembered his zanpaku-to. _Might as well try it out. I don't know what these things are, but I should join the fight. _Unsheathing his zanpaku-to, Atem swallowed. "Rain o'er Pharaoh's Land, Atem Shenushe!" Water started to form, and a huge wave flooded the deck, and quckly turning everything to crystal. In his hands were two weapons. In his right hand was a golden, ancient Egyptian dagger. In his other one was a golden, ancient Egyptian sword. It had hieroglyphs carved on it. Atem shunpoed towards the enemy, swiftly manuevering around the Sakura petals. He did a back flip, and kicked one of the masked enemies down, quickly slicing it's head, and it dissintregrated. Ulquiorra watched this happen and was very impressed. _He is a very strong warrior._ Killing multiple hollows with his crystal water, Atem proved himself to be very skilled at combat. Even Yugi didn't know he could do that. Mahad was very surprised, and pulled his own zanpaku-to. The hilt wrapping was a deep purple, and the diamond shapes are a deep green. "Mahad, what does _your_ zanpaku-to do?"

"You'll find out, Yugi. Come Forth, Illusion Magician!" The sword turned into a long purple staff with a green orb on the end. "Hey, that looks like the Dark Magicians staff."

"What a coincidence, Tea. O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou 33, blue fire, crash down." A huge blue ball of energy came from Mahad's palms. Yugi was very impressed. "Mahad, what was that?"

"That was a shinigami spell. Normally, it's considered a low level spell. But, my zanpaku-to has the aqbility to enhance kidou." A hollow scream was heard, and the whole deck froze. Mahad scowled. "Crap. Menos Grande." Mahad held out his staff. "Mahad, what are you doing?" Tristan was freaking out. "Bankai!" Massive purple reiatsu stormed around Mahad, and Mahad revealed himself in a purple robe, and a pointy hat and the same purple staff. Everyone gasped, and his eyes almost popped out. "Dark Illusion Magician." Mahad vanished, then reappeared infront of the Menos. "Dark magic attack!" A green energy orb was shot at the hollow, and split its head in two, and it dissintergrated. Ichigo stood infront of Yugi's group. "Mahad, you have a bankai?"

"Yeah, I do!" he smirked as he wiped five Menos at once. But, as soon as he did, the hollows, and unknown enemies retreated. Mahad, and Atem landed infront of the group of gawking duelists. Yugi started to talk. "P-pharaoh? How?" Joey took the words out of his mind for him. "Pharaoh! That was amazing! How'd ya do that? Mahad, you look like the Dark Magician!" Mahad shrugged.

"Hehe. Well, Pharaoh, looks like you have a little secret. Maybe I should use that against you." Little did Atem know that Bakura was hiding in the shadows. Toshiro turned, feeling his energy. Gin looked. "Hmm? Nothin' dere. Guess our 'magination."

"Still, we should be on our guard." In the back of the group, Byakuya and Renji stood side by side. Byakuya was deep in his thoughts. He has seen many strange things, but Mahad had surprised him with his bankai. It seemed, a little dark to him. And the necklace with the eye he was wearing seemed to enhance his shikai a great deal. "Do not worry, Byakuya. He isn't evil of any sort. I would know." He and Renji turned to see Ishizu standing there. Byakuya just noticed that she had a necklace on that had the same eye as Mahad. "What do you mean?"

"Bring your fellow shinigami and I will explain. That includes the Pharaoh, and his friends." She then bowed, and left. Byakuya liked her immediatly.

"I wonder what this is all about." Grimmjow muttered to himself. Ulquiorra turned over to Mahad, who was looking at the Millenium Ring. Mana looked at Ulquiorra, and noticed something about his zanpaku-to. She looked over his shoulder and sighed, thinking about her past. "Captain Schiffer. I just noticed that the guard on Murcielago looks like an ancient Egyptina symbol." Ulquiorra looked confused and Mahad looked at Murcielago's guard. Mana was right. "You're right, Mana."

"What do you mean? How does Murcielago look like an ancient symbol from Egypt?" He was irritated at this. Mana explained. "Well, it looks like the Eye of Horus."

Mahad told him the rest. "There's a legend of how it came to be." The whole room looked at him now, interested in the story. "I'll make it simple. Horus is the Egyptian god of Pharaohs. In ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh was believed to be connected with the God Horus, thus believing that the Pharaoh was God. In fact, we believe that Horus lives inside of the Pharaoh.

When that Pharaoh dies, he is mummified and his spirit is brought to the Hall of Judgement by Egyptian God of embalming and cemetaries, Anubis. There, the Pharaoh's heart will be weighed against a feather. If it is heavier than the feather, then he will be eaten by Egyptian Demon Ammit, and he will never have a second chance in the afterlife. But, if he passes the test, then Horus, who lived inside him, will escort him to Osiris,god of the afterlife, and Horus will move on the next pharaoh in line, no matter what happens. Whoops, sorry, got off track. Well, anyways, once long ago, Horus fought against Set, who is the god of mischief, while trying to protect not only the Pharaoh, but Egypt as well. He defeated Set, but while doing so, Horus lost an eye. He put that eye on a pyramid to look after Egypt, and to symbolize his victory. The Eye of Horus is said to protect anyone who bears it. End of story." Everyone was silent. Grimmjow was gawking over at how much that represents Ulquiorra. Then he asked, "Ulquiorra. How did you die?" Ulquiorra looked over at him. "How would I know? I don't even remember my life as a hollow before the Espada."

"Right. Sorry, just that, that reminds me of you, in a way. You seemed very intent on your eyes. And, I know there gone now, but those tear marks had to represent something. And the fact that you could take out your left eye to show everyone what you could see is just so similar." Joey ran towards the back of the room. "Neyah. So, you're telling me that Ulquilola can take his eye out? I've seen creepy stuff, but that is just terrifying." Tristan ran to the back of the room with Joey. They hugged and prayed for their lives. Ulquiorra was very displeased at the mispronunctiation of his name. But, he stayed calm, and didn't say anything. But, Tea was getting impatient. "Joey, his name is 'Ulquiorra'. Also, Grimmjow said 'could', which probably means that it was in the past. Am I right?" She looked towards Ulquiorra. "Yes, you are correct. You are a very observant girl." Tea looked away and blusghed. She'll never tell anyone, but she kind of has a crush on Ulquiorra. For Ulquiorra, she reminded him of Orihime Inoue in a way. Renji looked at the time. "Uggh, when is Ishizu coming?" Byakuya looked out of the corner of his eye. "Patience, Renji. She'll get here when she gets here." Renji's eye's widened. Ichigo's mind went back to the fight on deck. _That wasn't normal._ Ichigo remembered everything. It was nighttime, but the sky was never clouded in black and purple mist. And those enemies. They seemed to know the Pharaoh, Mahad, and Mana. They also mentioned someone as the 'Dark One'. Bakura seemed suspicious too. The fact that Mana, third seat officer of squad three hid behind Atem, who had just become a shinigami. Mahad was pretty maddened when he came along. Ichigo decided to ask Mahad. "Hey, Mahad. A few questions for ya." The former priest turned his head. "What happened out there? Those enemies weren't normal ones that we fight, and they seemed to know you. Also, this Bakura. He made the third seat officer of thrid division hide behind someone who had just become a shinigami. How does he know you, and who is this 'Dark One'?" Mahad lost his breath. He hadn't expected these questions. Niether, did Ishizu, who walked in just in time to hear the questions. She stopped Mahad before he could answer. "It seems that we need to head to Egypt, right away. When Marik and Kaiba are asleep, I'll swipe the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor from them. With my government status and the Millineum necklace, it should be easy. Pharaoh, you must return to your past, and defeat the evil that threatend the world five thousand years ago again. Now, do you remeber your name?" Atem thought. He had to be honest, he didn't remeber his name at all. he looked towards the shinigami, but they all shook heads in apologies. It seems someone has taken all there memories of it away. "No, I do not." he shook his head in dispair. Toshiro raised his head in confusion. "How will he transport into the past? It is nearly impossible. Not even Mayuri, or Urahara knows it's impossible. And why Egypt? And what are these Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor?" Toshiro had a hard time pronouncing the names. "The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor are a part the three Egyptian god cards. The third one, Yami already has Slifer the Sky Dragon. He must have all three and point them towards an ancient tablet inorder to go back into the past. Anyways, the reason I called you here was Byakuya seemed to have some questions reguarding Mahad and his bankai, and Millineum item."

"And his what?"

"Millineum item, Grimmjow. There are seven of them, and they each hold an ancient powet in which they were created for. The Millineum Necklace, which is what I weald, has the power to look into the furture, and the past. The Millineum Eye, in which Maximillion Pegasus weilded, which has the power to see into one's soul, and through solid objects. The Millineum Scale, looks into a soul and looks for balance to tell wether or not they are evil. The Millineum Key can unlock the monster within. The Millineum Rod, my brother weilds that one, can bring a monster out of a soul. The Millineum Ring, Mahad's, senses evil. And the Millineum Puzzle. It held the Pharaoh's soul for five thousand years. It belongs to the Pharaoh and holds a great ancient power, and protects the Pharaoh. It symbolizes power aswell. But, these items have a dark side to. They can send people into the Shadow Realm. And they are so powerful, that when put together, they can unleash great evil, and villians are always looking to steal them." Byakuya's question still wasn't answered about Mahad's shikai enhancing. "What is the Shadow realm?" Yami looked at Rukia, who had asked him. "The Shadow Realm was originally where I was sent. To be banished until someone defeated Bakura. Ishizu, what will happen when I banish all Shadow games?" Ishizu looked at him gently. "You will be sent into the afterlife for retirement, like all the pharaohs. But, I will explain that when the time comes. For, now go rest. I need to go get the god cards now." She left. Yami's gigai vanished only leaving his spirit. He was back in his modern clothes, and he had the millineum puzzle around his neck again. He didn't seem to mind though. "Hey, I'm hungry. Where's the food stock around here?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling pretty hungry also. Let's go find the kitchen, Joey."

"I'll race ya Tristan!"

"You're on!" And the two bolted out the door, with Mana following. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and she wondered what the food here was like. Tea sighed. "Oh, boy. There's goes Tristan and Joey. I'll go stop them before they cause any trouble." Mahad agreed. "Yes. I need to find Mana and train her. It has been a while since we left Egypt, and she is still a magic student. Good night, my king. May the gods protect you in your sleep." Mahad bowed, and followed Tea out. "Good night, Mahad. Thank you." Yami smiled. Him and Yugi were the only ones left with the shinigami. They turned to Yami and Yugi. Gin was very curious of what happened. "Hey, pharaoh, Wut, just happened? Yo' gigai dissapeared and you're not a shinigami anymo'. Ya don't even have tan skin anymo'." Hearing these questions, Yami switched places with Yugi. The eye on the Millineum puzzle glowed a bright golden light. "Being here means that I am stuck in the Millineum Puzzle again. Yugi and I share the same body, so we wear the same thing, and have the same skin. Until I am set free, I won't have my own body." Yami went silent. He thought about returning to his homeland. He hoped that his shinigami friends were ready for the adventure. He looked at Ulquiorra, remebering the story. Ulquiorra looked back at him. Yami looked down and then up, and sighed. "I hope we are ready to return to my homeland. It is going to be much more than a simple task, but a mission to find my missing past, and my true name. And, I can tell it's going to be dangerous." Ichigo stood up, towering over Yami. He patted him on the back and smiled. "I'm sure we can handle it. You just need to have fait in us. We're your friends now, so we'll help." Yami smiled, and said, "That's my line." He walked to the door. "Thank you. It's late. We should turn in." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Trying to find the rooms, Byakuya bumped into Ishizu. "Oh, hello Byakuya. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But, I can't find rooms anywhere." Ishizu laughed. She was starting to fall for the great Byakuya. Little did she know that he felt the same way. In his eyes, she saw confidence and nobility. The mighty Byakuya lived up to his reputation. "Alright then. Follow me. I bet there is an empty room next to the Pharaoh." Ishizu lead Byakuya to the empty room next to Yugi. They were silent. "So, what will happen when the two found out you took the cards?" Ishizu thought about it. Then, she handed them to him. "I want you to look after them for the Pharaoh. I told the pilot to drop us off at the nearest airport. We will be there in an hour, before either of them wake up. And, just to be safe, I took the Millineum Rod as well. Just to ensure no one is sent ot the Shadow Realm." She handed Byakuya a golden rod with an eye on it. He guessed he was to keep it safe also. "I suggest you get the hour of sleep. Sleeping on the plane won't be pleasant." She left Byakuya to his buissness. Byakuya layed on the bed, and immediatly fell asleep.  
_

**A surprise trip to Egypt on the next chapter!XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remind me, never rely on Mana for a wake up call. The alarm clock is enough. Some stuff may be random, but I love random things. It always makes stories funnier. But, that's just me.**

**Remember: Although it is sad, I do not own Bleach or Yugioh.  
_**

Ulquiorra woke up by a girl jumping on him, yelling his name. "Master Ulquiorra! Wake up! We're at the airport!" Ulquiorra got up and rubbed his eyes. "Mana, must you jump on me like that? And why are calling me by Master Ulquiorra? You know it's Captain Schiffer." Mana smiled even more, if that was possible."Because we're on Earth. And we are going to my homeland. In ancient Egypt, I called everyone with master, or priest before their names. Well, those of the Royal Court atleast. Master Mahad always taught to, and Priest Seto, and Master Akunadin would surely not be pleased. Ha, Master Akunadin is crazy!" Realizing she just called a member of the Royal Court crazy, Mana slapped her hand across the mouth. "Whoops, that slipped out." Ulquiorra noticed she was wearing different clothes than before. Mana was wearing a tan mini skirt with folds, and a t-shirt that matched the clor of the skirt. The sleeves revealed her shoulders, and she was wearing a visor of some sort. Ulquiorra snapped back to what Mana was talking about. "Hmm. Now that we are going to Egypt, I guess I should call Pharaoh stuff like 'my king'. Strange." Mahad came in the room. "Mana. Let's go. We need to start your lessons as soon as we hit Egypt."

"Coming, Master Mahad."

"What lessons?" Mana smiled mischievously. A book appeared out of nowhere. "I'll show you once we get the place we are going." They left for the airport. Unknowingly, Bakura followed them.

_The Kaiba Corp blimp left, and Ishizu and the rest of Yugi's group and shinigami were left waiting for their plane. They didn't have their passports, but Ishizu was a part of the Egyptian government, so it was okay. "Okay, Ulquiorra. Are you ready?" Grimmjow over heard and became curious. "Ready for what?"

"I am gonna show some ancient Egyptian dark magic. See that fish over there? Well, watch this." She took out her staff and pointed it at the fish. It started to float out of the water. She smiled. "Up high, down low, over to the side, now a way we go, go, GO!" The fish didn't finish her command. Mana comically went wide eyed. Then she growled. Waving her staff up and down. "Wether it be in sea, river, lake, obey my command." The fish filled with air, and flew around like a ballon, slapping Mana in the face, and fell to the ground. She fell on her knees. She sighed. "I'll never be as good as Master Mahad." Noticing Mahad's shadow, she looked in the other direction. "Uh, oh."

"Mana, what did you do with that fish?"

"Oh, ummm. Well, you see, I was training a little...and..." Mahad sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just don't let me catch you using magic in plain public again." Mana perked up. "You got it! Sorry, you guys. I think I need to train a little more. I don't even have my Ka yet."

"Mana, they don't know what that is."

"They'll find out, in Egypt." In the backround, Yugi and Ichigo watched in amusement. Yami appeared next to him. "Yami, are you sure you want to go to Egypt so soon?" Yami closed his eyes, and sighed. "Yes, I am. But, when I move on to the afterlife, I'm sure I'll still get to see you, and everyone." Ichigo looked over and smiled. "The Pharaoh is right. If he is sent to Soul Society, then he'll be assigned missions that include seeing you. Plus, he'll be allowed to just visit. Rukia and Renji do with me all the time, considering how I'm only a substitute shinigami." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "You can see him?"

"Wha wouldn't he? Istsygo's a sinigami. 'Course he could." Ichigo fell on the floor by a little green haired girl's sudden appearance. "Nel! How'd you get here! I-I thought you were in Hueco Mundo. Wait, can you open the garaganta?" Ichigo nearly suffucated when another little girl with pink hair showed up on a big guy with spikey hair and bells. He chukled. "Hello, Ichigo. The old man told us to come here. But, we picked up a little friend on the way."

"Hady-kun! Do you have any chocolate?" Mahad jumped. There was only one person who called him that. "No, Yachiru. I don't." Mana dropped on the floor laughing. "Captain Zaraki, why are you here?"

"The old man recieved word that you aren't continuing the tournaments. I was told to go see what's wrong, and why you are disobeying orders." Yami, and Yugi looked at eachother. Then the Millineum Puzzle glowed. "We are off to Egypt." Kenpachi looked at the Pharaoh. "Hey, Pharaoh. Don't you have your own body?"

"My king, it is almost time to board the plane. But, it seems like we have to buy three extra tickets."

"I already got that taken care of." They turned see Ishizu. "My necklace has foreseen their arrival. In anycase, it is time to go, my Pharaoh." Yami nodded slightly. They left for Egypt.

XXXXX*****XXXXX

_"We will be landing in Cairo, Egypt in an hour." _Mana sighed in joy. Ulquiorra and Byakuya turned to the girl next to the window. Ulquiorra spoke. "Mana? What is Egypt like?"

"Huh? Oh...Well, Egypt is in a huge desert. The dunes are quite large."

"Oh, great. Another desert. Just when I thought I escaped the desert long ago."

"Oh no. The Sahara is actually very beautiful. Especially when the sun goes down. And Egypt happens to emphasize its beauty."

"What does that mean? Egypt is a desert. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but it's more than just a desert. It's a place of magic. With the Nile sparkling, and fresh with every grain of sand that enters. The great pyramids rising out of the sand. The temple of Amun-Ra in Karnak, and the temple of Ramses II in Abu Simbel. Oh, and in the palace, though I'm sure it has changed in the last five thousand years, they would have parties almost every day. Beautiful dancers, music, fine cuisine, and to be all that stuff. Egypt is amazing. I can't wait to be home. I wonder what it's like there now." While Mana was day dreaming for the next hour, the seatbelt light flicked on. _"Please put on your seatbelts. EgyptAir will be landing."_

"Egypt! I'm home!" Mana started to cry, and jump in the sand. Mahad took in a deep breath of air, enjoying the fresh, Egyptian air. Ishizu is infront of the group of friends.  
"Welcome, to Egypt. Now that we are here, let's head right down to the Valley of the Kings."

**In the next chapter, the Tablet of Lost Memories takes an unexpected soul. Stay tuned...XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are! Ancient Egypt. By the way, this is based off of the episodes where the Pharaoh returns to ancient times. I tried to include more of the characters, and I shuffled events a bit. You know the rest. Bleach is Tite Kubo's and Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi's. A lot of walking and looking.  
**_  
Ichigo looked out the window. "Hey, Renji and Rukia! Look, the Great Pyramids! I learned about those. They're amazing!" Renji and Rukia looked out also. "Hey, what's that? It's like a lion with a man's face." Grimmjow pointed towards the Sphinx. Tea answered excitedly. "Hey, look it's the Sphinx. It was designed to protect the ancient tombs in the pyramids."

"Hey, I still wonder what happened to the nose." Tristan looked at Joey who smirked. "Really, you don't know?"

"Do you?"

"No..."

"Thought so." As the two started arguing, Yami went deep into thoughts. _I hope we're ready. This is going to be dangerous. _

"Would you two SHUT UP ALREADY? Man, I can't even hear my own thoughts." Joey and Tristan shut their mouths and stared at Ichigo. Then, Joey's stomach growled. "Hey, Mahad. How're the burgers here?"

"The what?"

"Oh, right. You're from ancient Egypt, you don't know what burgers are. Hey, Ishizu-"

"Not now, Joey."

"Aww, come on! I'm starving here!" Everyone laughed.

Yami became bored, so he looked outside. He smiled at the deserts of Egypt. They were so beautiful. "My pharaoh, we are here." Everyone stepped infront of a dome thing. "I am sorry, but I am not allowed to join you on this quest to find your missing past. But, Mana and Mahad will help. Good luck, my Pharaoh." Ishizu bowed, and Yami lead the group into the santuary. "Stay on your guard. There may be hollows here."

"Oh, Captain. Enjoy the adventure."

"This is not an adventure, Matsumoto. This is a mission sent by the Captian Commander." Mahad's Millineum Ring lit, and the arrows pointed upstairs. He turned and saw nothing. "Vice captain' Malik. Sometin' da matter?"

"The Millineum Ring felt something, but I cannot see what. Captain Hitsugaya is right. We must be on our guard." Rukia was walking infront of Byakuya, and ran intio a mummy. She screamed. "You know. They could really clean this place up." Tea sighed. "It could be worse. I mean it is a five thousand year old sanctuary."

"That must have been work of the gods." Was all Mahad said. They reached the Tablet of Lost Memories. Yami pulled Slifer the Sky Dragon out. Byakuya gave the other two to Yami. Tea pulled a necklace out of her pocket. "Pharaoh, I bought this for you." She handed Yami the necklace. Mana looked at it. "Hey, that's a cartouche! Pharaoh, remember when I said that ancient Pharaohs carved their names on these?"

"Yes, but this is totally blank." Tea continued for Mana. "I know, and that's why I bought it. I thought since, when you find your name agian, then maybe you coulkd carve it on there." They both smiled, and Yami put it on. "Thank you, Tea."

"Alright, are you reday my king?"

"Yes." Yami held up the three Egyptian god cards. "I still don't get how he's traveling back five thousand years." Toshiro crossed his arms and waited for something to happen. Kenpachi was confused. "Umm, those are just cards." Then, the Eye of Horus glowed brightly. It took Yami's, Mahad's and Mana's souls. And a former espada's. When the light cleared, everyone rubbed their eyes. Renji was totally dumbfounded. "Okay, what just happened?"

Grimmjow growled. "I'll be seeing double for a long time." Gin and Toshiro walked over to the three Egyptians. Toshiro mumbled. "Well, it seems that the light knocked them out. What do you think, Captain Schif-" mToshiro stopped when Yami's body moved. He moaned, but it seemed more chikldish. Joey ran over. "Hey, Yug. Ya alright?"

"I can't sense his presence." Gin frowned. Could Yugi feel reiatsu? "Who's presence?" He asked. "The Pharaoh's. He's gone."

"What!" Joey was yelling now. "He is right. Priest Mahad, and Mana have gone too, as well as Ulquiorra." Everyone turned see a man in a robe. "Shadi?" Yugi was concerned. "The Pharaoh has returned to his past, and must defeat the evil that once threatend the world." Joey yelled even more, and Renji went up to Shadi with Byakuya closely behind. "So, he has to relive his past? What about Ulquiorra? What does he have to do?" Renji wanted to punch him, and Byakuya braced himself to stop him, but his hand went right through Shadi's head. "Huh, what are you?"

"I am an old spirit, centuries old. I was defeated by tomb thief Bakura."

"A spirit? But, where's your chain of fate? How are you not a hollow?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

_Where am I going? _Yami looked down, and the portal opened to reveal a sandy place with buildings, and palm trees. He fell, and landed in a palace of some sort. Opening his eyes, he saw an enormous crowd yelling pharaoh. He looked around for Mana and Mahad. His eyes landed on a tan man with long midnight black hair in ponytail, and golden streaks. He had on an outfit smilar to that of his own. This man had a colorful beaded necklace, and golden bracelets, and a golden sectiond belt. Pharaoh recognized the eyes. The bright emerald eyes that told him who this man was. Ulquiorra stood right next to the Pharaoh. Ulquiorra looked over at Yami questionally, and Yami shrugged. They looked back at the crowd. "My king, the citizens of Egypt await you and your brother. They are getting quite anxious." Yami looked at the crowd. "Um.."

"What'sup?" Ulquiorra waved two fingers infront of his face and the citizens bowed. "M'kay."

Walking inside, Ulquiorra and Yami looked around. Ulquiorra looked up ahead, and saw a tall golden chair with six people around them. _Hueco Mundo much?_ Mahad looked up and became surprised to see Ulquiorra walking behind the Pharaoh. Tempted to wave, Mahad crossed his fingers, and smiled instead. Yami sat down and Ulquiorra stood next to him. Ulquiorra looked the six people and noticed millineum items. "They have millineum items?" The visor looked at him. "Yes, they are members of the Royal Court. Do not forget, Master Ahmose." He nodded. _So, this is my past life before becoming a hollow, eh?_ _Mana was right. There are beautiful dancers._ He looked at them, and noticed a man in the shadows. Mahad looked in that direction, and saw the man. Mahad walked over to Ulquiorra, getting ready for defense. "Get, ready Mahad."

"Hai, Taichou." A man in mostly blue looked over at Mahad. "Mahad, what are you talking about? You shouldn't be that close to the Pharaoh's brother. Ulquiorra opened his mouth. "No, no it's...fine, uh.."

"Set, we are personal friends. It is alright." The Millineum Necklace glowed. "Mahad! Look-" Ulquiorra spun around Mahad, and caught the dart between his fingers. He put it in his palm and crushed it to dust. Everyone, except Mahad and Pharaoh, was speechless. Did a member of the royal family just catch a dart directed at the Pharaoh? "Guards, get him." He hissed through his teeth. The intruder was too dumbfounded to move, so the guards caught the him easily. They brought him up to the Pharaoh, where he was on the recieving end of Ulquiorra's famous icy glare that is known to send daggers up anyone's spine. "We would do a Millineum trial, but we are a it too busy. Send him to the dungeon. Don't give him any special treatment." The guards pushed the man to dungeons. The whole room turned to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just stared ahead in his emo manner. A bald man with tattoos like that of Renji's opened his mouth. "Don't even bother. I did what was nessacary to ensure the King's safety. There is absolutely no need to gawk over what just happened." The man shut his mouth and stared at the Pharaoh's brother. The visor walked up. "Alright, let's continue the festivities."

"Daw! How many doors are there?"

"Calm down, Renji. We just need to be patient."

"Shut up Ichigo! There are too many doors that look the same! And ontop of that, this place makes no sense at all!"

"Don't yell in my face! Look, let's take down that door over there together." Renji looked over where Ichigo was pointing at. "Let's do it!" The two ran into the door, started to fall. Luckily, they have fast reflexes and they grbbed onto the floor above them. "That's strange. How are Renji and Ichigo up there, but down here?"

"Well, miss Rukia, it's simply da rules o' physics. It is actually impossible. Yo, Shadi. How are dey doin' dat?"

"The Millineum Puzzle is a reflection of the Pharaoh's mind. That is why it is all impossible like the way it is." Rukia became sympethetic. "Poor guy." Matsumoto looked around, and a huge open doorway with light comingout of it was what she found. "Hey, I think I found something." Everyone turned, and walked over to where Matsumoto was standing. Toshiro stood next to her, with Gin on the other side. "Well, dis look promising." Gin stepped to the edge and looked down. The golden desert stretched around stone buildings, and palm trees. Lining the sandy bank was a river, and it sparkled with purity and majesticy. In the distance was a large building that towered over all the others. He assumed that was the palace. "Captian Ichimaru, what do you see?"

"Oh, hey Grimmy kitty. I see a place. A place wit stone buildings, desert, palm trees, an' a beautiful river." Ichigo walked over. His eyes swept over the ancient city. He smiled. "Hey, we're in ancient Egypt! Over there's the Nile river, the world's longest river. It stretches from someplace in East Africa, or South Africa, and ends in northern Egypt into the Mediterranean Sea."

"So, you know about this place? How?"

"School. We learned about ancient Egypt many times in Elementary School, Middle School, and my current life in High School. We learned about hieroglyphs, the gods, the pyramids, pharaohs, tombs, daily life, temples, mummies and stuff. It's pretty amazing."  
"Hm."

"I don' like mummies." Gin frowned. "By da way, how do we get o' here?" Yugi appeared. He smiled. "We jump." And he jumped. "I was afraid he'd say that." Joey followed him, and soon everyone else did. They crash landed on the ground. Ichigo groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?" "Renji laughed. "Nice to see the substitute with his head between his knees."

"Shut up!" Tea sighed with Rukia. "Those two are like another Tristan and Joey."

"I'll stop them." Rukia punched Ichigo and Renji, and they stopped immediatly. Kenpachi walked around, and saw a midnight hair man with bright green eyes. The man noticed him and walked over. "Hey, Ulquiorra!" the man walked right through Kenpachi and kept walking. "What the-?" A scream was heard, and Yugi followed it. "Wha was dat?" Walking, literally, through the crowd, they saw a girl with white hair and pale skin laying on the ground. "hey, get away from her!"

"Ichigo, they can't see you. Stop yelling."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Byakuya."

In the palace, a massive wave of reiatsu hit Yami, Mahad, and Ulquiorra/Ahmose. "Mahad, Master Ahmose, my king! Is something the matter?" Ulquiorra was the quickest to recover. "Nothing, master Shimon."

"Yeah, um, Master Ahmose, my king, why don't join me for some air?" Ulquiorra and Pharaoh walked out with Mahad. "Do you think Ichigo and the others are here?"

"Yes, my king. Who has glommier reiatsu than Ichigo?"

"Hm, I just noticed that. Man, because of him, the whole city reeks of it." Ulquiorra gagged. "My king!"

"Isis. What's wrong?"

"Bakura. -pant- Set's fighting him now. Set's getting beat." Inside were two monsters. The dragon one was defeated, and it shattered. "Bakura!"

"Ahh, I'm glad that you came Pharaoh. And I see you brought friends. Here, I brought someone," Bakura kicked mummy case over at Yami. "that happens to be your father!" Shimon gasped. "How did you obtain that?" Bakura laughed. "I decided to pay him a visit, and I thought that his sons would like to see him too." This upset Ulquiorra and Yami. Yami let out his pharaoh attitude and yelled. "Bakura! How dare you disgrace the gods!" He reached up, and he summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. A big red serpent like dragon appeared in behind the pharaoh, and it did a mix of a caw and a roar. Ulquiorra didn't care. He did the same. "Come forth, Murcielago!" An exact repucla of Ulquiorra's segunda etapa release appeared beside Slifer. He had black wings, pale skin, black fur descending from mid biceps to fingers, and fromhis waist down. A long, thin, black tail came up behind him. His golden eyes bore a hole through Bakura. Yami whistled, and a white horse came. Pharaoh, and Ulquiorra mounted it. They rode out with Slifer and Murcielago following.

Outside the palace walls, Yugi and the others were asleep. Then, feeling a familiar dark reiatsu, Grimmjow woke up. "Oh, wat's wron' Grimmy kitty."

"That reiatsu...I know it." The gates broke open and revealed a large red dragon, and a black winged demon thing. "Hey, that's the Pharaoh!"

"Well, Yug, let's follow him." With that, the group, who all woke up from the explosions, followed the white horse and Slifer.

"Cero Oscuras!" A small ball of black energy with teal rims turned into a big explosion. Bakura laughed. "You really think that will work Ahmose? You can't even see my Diabound."

"That may not work, but this might. Lanza Del Rempalgo." Murcielago made a turquiose rod with his hands, and threw it at Bakura. Diabound dodged it, and the rod made a huge explosion with a seven mile radius. Murcielago sonidoed behind Diabound, and Cero Obscurased his eyes. Ulquiorra nearlly died laughing. He remembered when he did that to Ichimaru on an episode of Arrancar Encyclopedia. "Hey, look. The former Cuatro's belly laughing." Ulquiorra wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, Grimmjow. That just brought back a good memory." Grimmjow smiled. "Gee, Ulquiorra. You look different."

"Yeah, tell you later." Bakura laughed. "So, other friends of yours came too, uh Ulquiorra...Oh, sorry, I mean Master Ahmose. Diabound, destroy them." Diabound showed up and destroyed Slifer, and Murcielago. That took the breath out of Ulquiorra. He clutched his heart and he fell on his knees. Panting, he muttered, "I guess I now know how I died." His eyes closed, and he passed out.

**I'm working on more. I got a lot of free time, and I've been working on this one for a while. More on it's way! And we got more shinigami action. **


	7. Chapter 7

**More into the Pharaoh's past. Yugioh, nor Bleach belong to me.  
**_

_"Come on, Ahmose."_

_"Where are you taking me, brother?"_

_"You'll see." The two brothers walked across the city. Ahmose didn't know where he was. He closed his eyes. "Okay. You can look now." Ahmose opened his eyes. It was sandy bank on the river Nile. There was a single palm tree on a rocky ledge. Ra shone on the Nile just perfectly. "Older brother. It's beautiful."_

_"Yes it is. It's my favorite place in all of Egypt."_

_"Thank you for showing me this. I won't tell father. I promise."_

_The older brother chuckled "Okay. 'Cause we are the princes of Egypt, but I will be the one taking the throne, unless something happens."_

_"Yeah. You'll have time for me, won't you?"_

_"Actually, I was thinking that you could stand by my side. Help me." They both laughed and sat by the water. They talked and laughed about various things. One looked older and had spiky tri-colored hair, and wise amthyst eyes. He looked about twelve years. The other had long midnight black hair with golden streaks. His eyes were a brilliant emerald. He looked like he was nine years. "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra."_

"Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra snapped back to attention. "Huh."

"Ulqui-chan. You were out for a while. What were you dreaming about?"

"How'd you know I was dreaming Yachiru?"

"Well, you were talking in your sleep."

"What was I saying?" Ulquiorra became selfconcious.

"Hmm. You were saying stuff like, 'Yeah. You'll have time for me, won't you', and 'Where are you taking me brother.'" Ulquiorra blushed, but his skin was tan enough to hide it. He looked around. Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Renji, Gin, and Ichigo were all concerned. Ulquiorra grew serious. "Where is my brother?" This surprised everyone. Grimmjow stared at him. "Your what?" Ulquiorra stood up. "My brother, Grimmjow. The Pharaoh, where is he?" Grimmjow shook his head, too surprised to answer. "I'll never be as good as Master Mahad." Ulquiorra turned. "Mana?"

"Hey, Prince!"

"Where's Mahad?"

"Oh, he's back at the Palace trying to help find the Pharaoh. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you guys?" She looked over at the shinigami. Grimmjow and Gin walked up. "No, we don't Mana. Sorry."

"Dis is gonna be a problem." Ulquiorra looked down in sorrow. "Hey, Prince. The Pharaoh is your brother. Can't you use like brother telekenesis, or something?" Mana had her fingers above her head wiggling. "Mana, one, you look like a turkey. Two, it's telepathy, and three, just because we're brothers doesn't mean that we can read eachothers minds." Grimmjow looked at him. "Ulquiorra, what did you dream about?"

"It was a flashback. Of my past. The Pharaoh and I were talking and laughing. He called me a different name." Ulquiorra paused. "My name isn't Ulquiorra. It's Ahmose."Everyone stared at him again. "Come on. Let's find the Pharaoh. Come forth, Murcielago." The black winged demon appeared. "I need you to help locate my brother." He nodded and took off. Ahmose turned around. "Let's follow Murcielago. He can find the Pharaoh." Everyone nodded, and followed. "Uh, oh." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, then at Mana. "What's up?"

"Bakura's henchman."

"I'm taking that they're not friendly." Ulquiorra shook his head. Rukia came up to them. She took out her zanpaku-to, and pointed it towards the robed men. "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki." The sword turned pure white with a ribbon on the end. "Sokinomai. Hakuren." A large white cloud stormed towards the men, and they became frozen, and shattered. Mana nodded. "Alright, let's go!" She skipped happily following Murcielago.

Pharaoh jumped up, startled by the nightmare. He felt something warm and sticky on the back of his head. Reaching back, he touched the warm substance. The scarlet blood stained his fingertips. Standing up, a wave of dizziness hit Pharaoh, but he managed. He walked out of the cave and tripped over a rock. _Aww, great. More blood._ Pharaoh looked at his knee. It was covered in his garnet blood. _And now I am covered in my own royal blood. How am I going to keep everyone from worrying._ He walked over to the Nile, and took out his rag that he kept with him incase of something like this. He sat next to the crystal water and started to rinse his knee. the water stung a little, but in his experiances in the twenty first century, Pharaoh knew that natural water is like a natural filter for scrapes, and cuts.

The minerals can wash out most of the bacteria from the wound. When Pharaoh got the sand and blood washed out, he ripped the rag and tied it around his knee. Next, he washed out the cut on his neck. He was positive that his cape would protect it.

Feeling a little nauseaus, Pharaoh lied down and closed his eyes, allowing the warm Egyptian breeze to gently rub his Egyptian olive skin. He turned his head and opened his eyes. Stretching his limbs out, Pharaoh sighed, and smiled. He liked the feeling of the sun's warm golden rays on his body. It relaxed him deeply. He closed his eyes again, and focused on his breathing, hoping to fall into a nap. Slowly, he lost himself into the inner reaches of his subconscience.  
_

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh where are you?" Renji walked up next to Ulquiorra. "Captian Schiffer, do you have any idea where the Pharaoh is?"

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be searching with you." Renji nodded. Toshiro was behind him. He growled as the sun rose higher into the sapphire sky. _"How hot is this place anyway?"_

_I do not know, Hiyorinmaru. But, like you, I am not enjoying this. _Hiyorinmaru growled aswell. "I have to admit though, Egypt has proven to be quite beautiful. Unfortunatly, I cannot give a report to the Captian Commander." Byakuya and Gin shot their gazes towards Toshiro. "Well, why na?" Gin was frowning. He didn't like the sircumstances. He was frowning alot more than his pleasure. "Because Captain Ichimaru. Incase you haven't noticed, we're five thousand years in the past. They don't have soul pagers in this , we have to keep looking for the Pharaoh." Ulquiorra stopped at the moment Toshiro said that. Tea, who was behind Ulquiorra, didn't see him stop, so she ran right into into the space between his shoulders. He smelt nice to her. Kind of like insence and pine tree. Like Christmas. Rubbing her nose, she looked over Ulquiorra's shoulder. She saw a man with Egyptian tan skin, and tri-colored, spiky hair lying down on the shore. "It's the Pharaoh." Mana perked up. "The Pharaoh! Yay, we found him!" Mana started to run when Ulquiorra stopped her. "Don't get too excited. He may be hurt." Yugi gasped. "Oh, no."

"Pharaoh!" Everyone yelled in unison. They ran down the hill and to the Pharaoh. Mana was the one to sit next to his side. "Pharaoh, if you can here me, please wake up." Mana was shaking him, not violently, but enough to wake him up. Ulquiorra became jealous. "How come you didn't wake me up like that?" The crowd laughed. They soon stopped when one of the Pharaoh's fingers twitched. Pharaoh's eyes sleepily opened, and he sat up, overcome of the nauseau. "Hey, you guys. I see you found me." Mana started bursting into tears, and threw her arms around the Pharaoh's neck tightly. He grunted, but hugged her back. She pulled back feeling the dry blood on Pharaoh's neck. "Pharaoh, you're hurt."

"Don't worry. I took care of it. I mean, after my experiences in the twenty first century, I think I would know what to do." Yugi nodded and smiled at the Pharaoh, proud of teaching him the modern ways. Pharaoh chuckled and smiled in response.

"So, have you learned any thing yet?" Pharaoh looked out into the Nile, watching Joey, Renji, and Mana having a splash fight, and enjoying themselves. "Well, Byakuya. I learned that my father was a kind, gentle, noble man, who loved my family very much. He apparently was the one who created the seven Millineum items. He brought them to this world to bring peace. I also learned that Ulquiorra is my younger brother." Grimmjow choked on the date he was eating. "So,what you were saying. That's real?"

"Yes, Grimmjow. This is my past life before being a hollow."

"How'd you know? "

"Well, if it wasn't, then why would I be here?"

"Good point." Yugi's smiled even more. "You have a brother, Yami."

"Yes, I do. But, it feels as if he isn't the first brother I've had."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell you later. Right now, we have bigger matters." A chocolate brown horse rushed up. Mana attempted to hide behind Renji, but the man caught her. "Mana! You knew where the Pharaoh and his brother were this whole time, and didn't imform us?"

"Calm down, Shada. It's hot out and she's probably enjoying the Nile." Mahad winked at Renji and Joey, and Mana was relieved. "Anyways, we found Bakura's hiding spot. We will be heading to a village known as Khul Elna." Pharaoh and Ulquiorra nodded. They mounted a horse and were about to take off when Kenpachi stopped them. "Hey do you think we can come with?" Pharaoh looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra thought for a second. "Why don't you split up? I mean, we need to find the Pharaoh's true name,so how about Grimmjow, Nelliel, Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Yachiru, and Kenpachi come. The rest of you search for my brothers name."

"Hai, Taichou." And they departed.

On his horse, Mahad looked at Nel, who sat on his shoulder."How are you doing Nel?"

"Nel's doin' good. Ridin' Itsygo's shoulder gave Nel experience."

"Glad to hear that. Just be careful, though. We are up against an enemy of great power." Kenpachi heard this, and decided to ask. "What power?"

"Shadows. If Bakura gets his hands on all seven Millineum items, then the Dark One will return from his imprisonment in the Shadow Realm. We must defeat Bakura."

"Haha. Sounds like fun." Mahad nodded and they arrived in a ghost town. Ichigo looked around. There were spirits everywhere. Mana appeared behind him. "Um, could we, ya know, go somewhere where it isn't, ya know, haunted?" Renji laughed. "So, third seat officer of fifth division is scared." Renji stopped when a skeleton with armor appeared. "What the-?"

"Hey you guys. Go ahead in with the Pharaoh. He'll need help."

"But, Mana.."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Plus, Shada and Ahmose will be with me." The shinigami nodded and followed Mahad, and the Pharaoh to Bakura.

"Alrighty then. I see the Pharaoh brought along some more friends."

"That's right, and you're going to pay for what you did to the Pharaoh!"

"Oh, you're a brave one, carrottop. What are all of your names? I don't defeating someone and not knowing names."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Sixth division."

"Renji Abarai, Vice captain of Sixth Division."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, former Sexta Espada."

"Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru Kusajishi, Captain and Vice captian of Division eleven." Nel jumped toward Bakura. "I'm Nel. I am an arrancar created by Aizen-Sama himself." Everyone, except Pharaoh, cringed at the name. Then everyone went into shock when Nel stole Bakura's ancient duel disk. Nel started sonidoing and laughing. "You little brat!" Bakura was distracted, which gave Byakuya enough time to shunpo behind Bakura. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide us into six. Bakudo, sixty one: Rikujokoro." Six golden plates of reiatsu engulfed Bakura. Byakuya pointed a finger to Bakura's shoulder. "Bakurai." A long stream of reiatsu thundered through Bakura. "Oh, sir, please! I beg for mercy! I-I don't know what I am doing!" Bakura got down on his knees and bowed. Byakuya left the man and returned to the group. "Mahad, your turn."

"Right. Come forth, Illusion Magician." The Dark Magician came down, but he didn't have a face. Renji fell backwards. "I-I thought he was your zanpaku-to spirit."

"He is, but he came first as my Ka."

"But, wait. The poor guy looks very despaired. Shouldn't we give him a break?" Bakura started to laugh menancingly. "You're very gullible, Mr. Kurosaki. I knew Byakuya would pull atrick like that, so I came prepared. By the end of this, the Millineum Ring will be mine!" Ichigoraised his eyebrow. Pharaoh realized something at that moment. _My Millineum Puzzle. He has it!_ "And my village will be avenged for what your father did!" Pharaoh growled. "Bakura! You have insulted my father, aswell as the gods, for the last time! I summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!" A giant blue monster came to the field. "Alright then. Diabound, let's finish him."

"Let's go Mahad. Be careful."

"Yes my king. Let's go! Dark Magic attack!"

"Fist of fury!" Obelisk punched Diabound with great force, and Illusion Magician shot a green energy ball. Diabound was gone, then reappeared. This angered Mahad. "Okay. You forced me to break an oath I made years ago." The shinigami watched in astonishment. They were about to witness the cause of Mahad's death. "Illusion Magician. Fuse with me." Purple aura surrounded Mahad, and he fused with his Ka to form the Dark Magician. Renji couldn't breath. "T-that's...his bankai." Mahad looked at Bakura. He pointed his staff, and chanted some ancient Egyptian words. "Dark Magic attack."

"Tsk, tsk. You already tried that. Oh, well. Diabound, counter it!" Diabound shot an energy ball, and it hit Mahad, seperating him from his item. "I'll be taking that." Pharaoh ran to Mahad. "Mahad!" Renji and Ichigo kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry my king. I failed. Take care of Mana for me. Please."

"Mahad, don't go." Tears started to roll down the Pharaoh's olive tan cheeks. "Don't cry. I'll always be with you." Mahad vanished, and became sealed in a stone tablet. "No. I have had enough! Bakura, you're done!"

**Oh, no! What will become of Mahad? Find out in the final chapter! Also some more shinigami action!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! The final showdown! It's exciting. Sooo much happens here. XD  
I do not own Bleach, or Yugioh  
_**

**Back at Soul Society**

"Come again?"

"Sir, the shinigami we sent to the World of the Living cannot be found. Their reiatsus have been extinguished from the world." Captain Commander Yamamoto widened his eyes, as he ever so rarely does. "Call an Emergency Captain's meeting, immediatly."

"Hai."

"What, I thought I was dead." Mahad looked around the sanctuary, and sighed. "I'm sorry, my king. I failed you."

"What do you mean, 'I failed you'?"Mahad snapped his head up. A short girl with braides wrapped in cloth, a tall dark skinned woman, and a man with shaggy blond hair stood right infront of him. "Captain Soi Fon, Captain Shihouin, and Captain Urahara. What are you-never mind. I know the answer."

"Vice captain Mahad Malik, you are to be taken into custody. Captain Coammander feels that your team of shinigami has betrayed Soul Society."

"Wait, can't I explain first, Captain Soi Fon?"

"No."Mahad immediatly backed up, as Soi Fon closed in on him. His Millineum Ring started to glow, and Illusion Magician and Kuriboh appeared infront of him. "Hold on. Before we started killing eachother, I want to know why you took my Millineum Rod and my Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik came down on the steps, but he seemed different. His hair was spiked upwards. "Marik?" Marik reached Byakuya and pulled the Millineum Rod out. he also re-obtained his god card. "Marik, the Pharaoh needs those if he is ever going to be free from his Millineum Puzzle."

"Why don't you say we duel for these?" Mahad sighed. He looked at the Captains, and then at Yugi's body. He reached out and took the two other god cards. "I promise, I'll return these, my king." He put his deck of cards into his duel disk, and they were ready to role.

**Mahad: 4000 LP**

**Marik: 4000 LP**

"Let's duel!"

"You go first Mahad. Hehe." Mahad looked at his deck. He had the Dark Magician, the Summoned Skull, and a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I summon Summoned skull in attack mode!"

**Summoned Skull:**

**Atk/2500 Def/1200 LV: 6**

"Next, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and I fuse them together with Polymerization."

**Red Eyes Black Dragon:**

**Atk/2400 Def/2000**

The Red eyes and Summoned skull fused, and formed the Black Skull Dragon. "I end my turn."

"Pharaoh!" Grimmjow turned and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra completely ignored him and ran to his brother, who was panting. The Pharaoh, still summoned enough strength to stand up. He looked at Ulquiorra and nodded. "Bakura. Don't harm my brother. He is the Pharaoh, and this country needs him to lead them."

"Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra silenced him. "It's okay. I'll take care of him." Bakura laughed once again."And that's where you're wrong. My friend Akunadin will make sure you are all seperated." And Bakura disintergrated into sand, having the spirits attack Ulquiorra. He fell onto thefloor Murcielago dissappeared, which took more of Ulquiorra's Ba. "And I'm thinking of bringing a little friend to see Ahmose." A bright flash of light sent the shinigami back to Yugi, and company, and seperated the Egyptians.

"Shada, where are we?"

"I don't know, my king. I'm sorry. But, we need to find the others."

"Right." A loud buzzing came from a distance. "What's that?"

"Locusts. Egypt's deadliest predator. They eat all our crops." The Pharaoh growled.

"Uh, where am I?" Tea looked around. Her eyes landed on a raven haired man with gold streaks. "Ulquiorra?" No answer. "Ulquiorra!" She ran and almost fell ontop of him. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. "C'mon. You have to wake up."

_Tea!_ "Obelisk, come down!" A lightning bolt hit Pharaoh's ancient duel disk. The large blue god wiped out the locusts, and followed the direction Tea's cry came from. "C'mon, Shada. I have a feeling I know where one person is." He nodded and followed the Pharaoh.

"Master Set! Master Shimon! I think I know where Ulqu-Ahmose is!"

"Show us the way Mana."

"I will Master Shimon."

"Oh, no!" Isis broke down into sobs, and pulled her knees to face, and hugged them. Karim looked worried. He put his arm around Isis's shoulders. "What wrong?"

"Mahad ha-has left th-this world. And, and, Prince Ahmose is next..."

"Oh, Isis."

Ulquiorra cracked open his eyes and found Tea breathless on his shoulder. "Tea, it's fine. Don't waste your tears."

"B-but, you're gonna...leave." She broke down into more tears as a vision hit her head.

_A black bat thing was standing there, disintergrating. The eyes were a brilliant emerald, and he had chalky white skin. he looked towards a sunset haired woman. "Are you scared, woman?" She started to cry. "No, I'm not." The man looked down. "I see." he reached out a hand to her. She hesitated, but reached out as well. She tried grabbing his hand, but it turned to ash. She reached out more, as if to gather all the ash before it was lost in the desert. his arm turned ash, and soon did the rest of his body. 'I know. I finally know what it is...What it is like to have...To have a heart.' The last remnants of his exsitanse dissappeared. A quote floted in the air. "If I were the rain, could I merge two hearts together? Like the rain connects the Earth and the sky, Though the two never touch. With each day that passes, I feel that I have come to understand you, atleast, a little bit more."_

Tea looked at him. Ulquiorra smiled gently. "It's alright. I know my fate from this point on."

"Ahmose!" The entire rest of the Royal court, except Isis and Karim. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." Ulquiorra grunted, and gripped his stomach in pain."Pharaoh, take the rest of my Ba."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts'. Take it. You need it."

"Alright." A teal glow encased Ulquiorra and Pharaoh's Ba meter went up. Ulquiorra took his last breath, and his head fell to the side. "Thank you." Pharaoh growled, and ran out the corner. "I've seriously had enough of this!" Shada looked at him wide eyed. "My king, what are you doing?"

"I'm avenging all those lost in this battle, and defeating the evil that threatens this world.

Mahad's Millineum Ring started to glow. "Oh, no." Youruichi looked at the bodies. "Kisuke. Look, these bodies are empty." Kisuke looked at them. "You're right they are."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, considering how that eye is glowing, maybe it was that." Ulquiorra woke up with a coughing fit. Blood started coming from his throat. Once that was cleared, he turned and looked for Mahad. "So, Bakura took you too."

"Yes, but Mahad, we have to warn Soul Society." Soi Fon turned, as well as Marik, Youroichi, and Kisuke. "Why is that, Captain?"

"The world is in great danger. The Dark One will be returning. Bakura now obtains the Millineum Puzzle, Ring and Eye. Four more, and the whole Earth, past, present and future will be destroyed." Mahad nodded, and followed Ulquiorra. "So, what's up with Marik?"

"I defeated him in a duel, and his good side returned. Well, he really actually forfitted. I now have the Millineum Rod for the Pharaoh. Soi Fon is trying to arrest me, while Youroichi and Kisuke argue over something completely random."

"Figures." They reached the outdoors, and were surprised to see Kaiba there. "There you are." Ulquiorra shot him one of his famous ice glares. Kaiba didn't flinch. "If you expect me to believe all this ancient Egypt/shinigami mumbo jumbo, you're wrong." A hollow scream was heard, and Ulquiorra got out of his gigai. He made a hand symbol, and he transformed in to Segunda Etapa. "Believe me now. Lanza Del Rempalgo." Clapping his hands together, Ulquiorra formed a glowing teal rod, and threw it in the direction of the hollow. A massive exlosion that could be heard miles away blew and and wind towards their way. Ulquiorra, and Mahad were used to it. An adhuches class hollow came behind him. "Haha. Didn't reach me, Cuatro. Where'd ya-?" The hollow stopped when a teal rod hit his face. In the nick of time, the hollow dodged it. "I may be a shinigami, but my Segunda Etapa ability hasn't left."

In Egypt, the sky turned dark, and lightning struck the golden sands. Pharaoh raced on his horse, when he heard the familiar roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Set!" He changed direction, and headed back towards the palace. Akunadin took Set, and trapped him in his own mind. "Set. Are you okay?" Pharaoh look at Set, who was on the ground crying, and cradling a girl with pale skin, and white hair. Pharaoh watched Set gently plant his lips against her own. "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Set looked up when he felt the Pharaoh's hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Set. It isn't fair for you." Set's head returned to the girl in his arms. "It's not your fault, Pharaoh. It's that lowsey Akunadin."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Set shook his head. "No, there isn't. I'm sorry." Set laid the girl down, and threw his cape ontop of her. "Rest well, my dear Kisara." He started to walk away, but then stopped, and looked at the Pharaoh. "Thank you, my king. For everything. For understanding. Heh, for not yelling at me for keeping, and falling in love with a girl of white skin."

"I'm not a racist person, Set. You may love anyone you want. I'm sorry for your loss." Set smiled, but it soon vanished when an earthquake hit the palace. "The Dark One is here."

"Grrrr. This is perfect! How're we supposed to fight these hollows with all the natural disasters."

"You scared Hisagi?"

"No, Capatin Tosen."

"Sure." A different noise was heard. "Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra sighed. He took his duel disk, and one of Egyptian god cards. "Mahad, if I summon Slifer, could you use your dark magic to make it real?"

"Yes, I can."

"Alright, I summon, Slifer, the Sky Dragon!" Mahad said some ancient Egyptian, and the dragon became real. The big red serpent like dragon raored, angered by the dark intruders. Hisagi back up. "Now, I'm scared."

"Slifer, go! Attack them!" Yamamoto widened his eyes. He has never seen something this powerful. Slifer shot many energy balls at monsters. Monsters like the Curse of Dragon, Harpie Lady, and countless ghouls. The ghouls kept coming back. Yamamoto was impressed, but worried aswell. "Call off your dragon. He may be of danger."

"I beg to differ."Ulquiorra jumped. "Ishizu, Marik!"

"Sir, please listen. Without the gods, this world will be no more."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu. And this is my brother Marik. We are the Pharaoh's sacred guardians of his tomb. Five thousand years ago, an evil of unimaginable power threatend the world. But, one brave pharaoh defeated it, by sealing away his soul within the Millineum Puzzle. We awaited his arrival, so that he can fulfill his destiny. Now, that evil from five thousand years ago has returned, and only the pharaoh can defeat it. But, he needs the three Egyptian gods, and one very important piece of information."

"Which is?"

"His name. I'm sorry, sir. I know you asked Ishizu, but I am the Pharaoh's most trusted servant. I had the urge to answer."

"Well, where is the Pharaoh?"

"Zorc, you will not get away with this!"

"Yeah right. Look at you, you're on your knees." _Come on Yugi. Please. I need you._ "Yugi! Please! Help me!" Pharaoh fell onto his stomach, and he was panting hard. "Pharaoh!"

"Yugi?"

"Yes. I'm here. And so are all our friends, old and new."

"we found your name, by the way. we just don't know how to translate it, considering how it was in heiroglyphs. I'm sorry." Renji finished his apology, and helped the Pharaoh up. Pharaoh snaked an arm around Renji's shoulders for support. "Where's Mana?"

"Back at the palace."

"Haha. Pharaoh's little friends came to his rescue. How sweet." A vein popped in Toshiro's neck. "I'm not little!" Toshiro's reiatsu flared and ice formed around him. He took out his zanpaku-to. "Uh, oh. Little Shiro's mad. Betta get out o' his way."

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hiyorinmaru!" He scraped the ground pointing towards Zorc, and an ice dragon raced his way, creating ice on everyong gran of sand. Hiyorinmaru crashed, causing a massive splash that turned to ice. Egypt was much colder than before. "Much better." Ichigo formed his hollow mask. "There's still more." Raising his sword in the air, he yelled out. "Getsuga, Tensho!" A huge black reiatsu with red rims hit Zorc, causing blood to fall. Grimmjow smiled. "I think I'll join. Bankai!" A tornado formed around grimmjow, and he came out in his original Espada release. "Ressurection, Pantera." He screamed and a massive shockwave blew trees and rocks away. Pharaoh smiled. "Thank you for helping. renji, you look like you want to join. why don't you let someone else support me, and fight as well?" Renji handed Pharaoh over to Joey and Tristan. "Bankai!" A giant skeletal snake with a mane formed around Renji. "Hihio, Zabimaru."

"Man. you guys are better than before!"

"Joey's right! At this rate how can we lose?"

"Their power is limited, Tristan. Though they may powerful, Zorc most likely stronger." _'If I were the rain, could I merge two hearts together? Like the rain connects the Earth and the sky, Though the two never touch. With each day that passes, I feel that I have come to understand you, atleast, a little bit more'_ Remebering this, Tea became inspired. "Hey you guys. I just got inspired." Joey looked confused. "How's that Tea?"

"Well, when I was with Ulquiorra, a vision appeared in my head. There this girl, and a quote."

"Which was?"

"I think you'll like this one Yugi. If I were the rain, could I merge two hearts together? Like the rain connects the Earth and the sky, Though the two never touch. With each day that passes, I feel that I have come to understand you, atleast, a little bit more. Maybe if we focus hard enough, and join our hearts with our minds, we can engrave the heiroglyphs onto Pharaoh's cartouche." Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock. He had completely forgotten about the cartouche Tea gave him. "That's a great idea Tea." Tea smiled. Everyone put their hands in a circle and focused hard. Pharaoh's cartouche started to glow, and ancient symbols appeared. _It worked._ He summoned enough strength to stand. He held up his cartouche. "That is enough, Zorc! You have dishonored my familoy, and put my citizens through a great amount of danger, pain and loss. Now, my name is...Atem! And I summon the gods here." The shinigami returned to the group in shock of the sudden healing the Pharaoh just had. The three god cards came from Yugi's deck and formed a mighty blue Obelisk, a red serpent like Slifer, and a proud yellow Ra. "And now form them together to create the Creator of Light! Horackty!"

"B-but...that's impossible. I shall take you with me."

"I'm sorry Zorc. But, your reign of terror has ended. I banish you back to the Shadows." Zorc crumbled, and the evil was extinguished from the world, and everyone cheered. "Alright, he did it!"

"Victory dance!" Joey and Tristan walked around kicking their legs up, and singing their classic 'Kick the can' song. "Yes, I did. But, i would not have been able to if it were not for all of you. Your bravery, and friendship gave me what I needed to defeat Zorc once and for all." Then Tristan realized something. "Hey, now that all the bad guys are gone, what do we do now?" Pharaoh shrugged. "Look for more?"

"No, Pharaoh. You must complete the test, and turn to the afterlife." _The afterlife? Oh, no. I can't leave Yugi just yet. It hasn't been that long either. I can't do that to him. I know what it's like to lose someone special. _"You know, I finally feel like my own person." Pharaoh looked down in sorrow. Byakuya noticed this. "It'll be alright. After all, we are shinigami. We work in the afterlife." Rukia nodded. "That's right. And Soul Society is a great place. It's mostly peaceful, and alot of the people there are great people. And, I'm sure my brither can talk the Captain Commander into letting you see your friends on a daily basis. He let's me and Renji see Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime." Rukia smiled at her brother, who couldn't help but smile. "Hey, look. My captain is actually smiling."

"I've smiled before, Renji."

"I know, but this one is genuine." They all laughed. "Alright. Time to go back to the modern world."

The captains looked up at the sky curiously. The darkness, monsters and hollows all just...disappeared. Jushiro looked down the street, and his eyes froze on a familiar face. Or faces. "Hey, you guys! The Pharaoh and his friends are back!" Mana jumped with joy. "Pharaoh!" She ran and hugged him tightly, and tears started to roll down. "I-I'm sorry. I d-din't know what I was getting into." He pulled her back, and she looked down. "Mana, without your help, the whole world may have been destroyed." He locked his fingers in Mana chocolate locks, and kissed her genuinly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They seperated, but their noses were still touching. "Pharaoh, you sure you should be doing this in Yugi's body?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Oh, and Mana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She smiled and they entered a tight embrace, and another kiss. Ishizu looked at Byakuya. He smiled. "I guess we should do the same." Ishizu smiled at him, put her hads on his chest, and they kissed dearly. Tea and Ulquiorra did the same. The group of shinigami around them cheered. Especially for Byakuya, fr they know about his grieving over his lost wife, Lady Hisana.

Atem and Mana pulled apart. Mana was still dazed. She felt like Atem's princess that he was to marry. "I love you too." Yugi came out beside Atem and cheered as well. Then, Yamamoto came. "Alright, Atem. It is time for you to come back to Soul Society. Yugi, you may now be with your own body." Yugi became sad as Yamamoto removed Atem from the body. "Pharaoh! Don't go!"

"Tea?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just hard to lose your best friend when you're just getting to know him. Please, I don't understand, why does it have to be this way? How come you just stay here? I'm sorry, it's just hard, you know."

"Tea.."

"Pharaoh. So you just leave after all we have been through? I mean, you saved countless lives with us, and you just leave?" Tristan broke down into tears. Atem felt some of his own roll down his cheek. _I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want to leave either._ Atem shut his eyes and held back a sob as he clenched his fists into tight fists. "What Tristan means is, it's just hard to say goodbye. But, I'msure you'll be allowed to visit us, wouldn't you?" Yugi looked at Yamamoto, pleading to say yes. He thought a minute. "Yes, he will have the privelage of seeing you once a year. The time will be of his choosing." Atem's eyes widened. _Once a year? That's it?_ He sighed. He thought Christmas would be good. It always felt strangley magical to him. "How about December twenty second to twenty sixth?" Everyone agreed. Mana, Ulquiorra, Byakuya and Mahad came to them. "We were thinking, and we would like to join you on those days. Would that be okay?"

"If you wish Captain Kuchiki. Finally, I have something for you Pharaoh." He handed Atem one of those vest things he saw on the Captains. "You are now the new Captain of fifth division. Seeing as how you fought bravely against an enemy the whole Gotei thirteen could not defeat. We honor your bravery by giving this haori to you."

"Thank you. But, as I said before, I would not have been able to do without everyone who chipped in. Even if was just a little bit. Thank you, all of you."

"Alright, let's go."

"Bye Pharaoh! See you at Christmas!" the Pharaoh went through the senikamon gate,and waved goodbye to his friends. "Until we meet again. I will be thinking of all of you. I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. Remember, believe in your hearts, and we will remain friends forever."

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

"Gott'cha, bud." Atem left with a smile on his face. He transformed into his black shinigami kimono, and white haori. the gates closed, leaving Yugi and company alone in the streets of Cairo. Ishizu, the good Bakura, Duke, Odion and Marik turned to Yugi. "Yugi, is it alright if we join you for this greeting?"

"Sure thing Marik!"

"And Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through. I was lost, and mixed up. I hope you can forgive me." Marik bowed sincerely. "Of course we forgive ya, Marik."

"Joey's right. Everyone has a point in thier life where they're all mixed up. Sometimes it just gets out of hand." Tristan shrugged. Marik smiled ear to ear. "Thank you guys." Ishizu smiled with her brother. "So I guess we will be seeing you on the days twenty second through twenty sixth of December, then, right?"

"Right." Everyone laughed at Yugi's enthusiasm. Marik, odion, and Ishizu dropped Yugi and his friends off at the airport. "I bought you tickets, and passports to take you back to America. Have a safe ride back you guys."

"Thank you Ishizu!"

"See ya guys in December!" And the friends took off for their plane.

Atem sighed. He had just gotten back to Soul Society, and already missed his friends. He looked at the date. June 10th. _Yugi will just be getting out of school today. _He looked at the calender again. He sighed. _Only a hundred and ninety eight days to go._ He smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again. He snapped out of his thoughts when a knock on his echoed through his office. "Come in." Mana entered. She didn't close the door all the way. "Hello, Pharaoh."

"Hey, Mana. By the way, you can just call me by my name."

"Right, I forgot you had a name."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anyways. I was strolling down the streets of Rukongai, and came across something that I tought would be the best I'm-sorry-that-you-miss-your-friends-but-welcome-home-anyways gift. Drumroll please. Rrrrggggg. Please welcome, former pharaoh, Ahkunamkanin!" Atem's jaw dropped to the floor. An old man about in his fifties came in. "Father? Dad?" As tears started to roll down, and ran to his father, and they entered a big father-son bear hug. "Hello, my son." They both smiled.

**Oh. So sweet. My math may have been wrong aswell. I didn't have decent calender, so if it's a different number, please tell me. Thank you! I may write a sequel.**


End file.
